fuzzycheesefandomcom-20200213-history
Ember Reynolds
: “If you don’t want to kill for your family, that’s just dandy. But Seth is mine. And I have no problem killing every single one of those motherfuckers to get him back.” : - Ember telling Trent exactly what she thinks about his holier-than-thou attitude. History 'Pre-Apocalypse ' Ember Reynolds was a girl a that was literally born on the wrong side of the tracks. And like most kids with the last name Reynolds in Pandora, Ember grew up in a family that was plagued by the "Reynolds Curse." Her parents were mean addicts and Ember was a constant source of disappointment, taking the brunt of their vitriol to save her younger sister Cinder from suffering at their hands. She meet her prince in kindergarten and they've been a thing ever since. It was Dylan Silver in middle school that gave them their power couple name, Janber. It's a name that has stuck with them. Her parents never understood it. But they never cared enough to stop her. Still, a girl like Ember dating the Prince of Pandora became a problem when they got into high school when some of the girls made it clear that Ember didn't deserve someone like Jan Colton. However, Jan never strayed. Neither did she. They found themselves leaders of a group of misfits, named the Wolf Pack, by sheer accident; the way Star acquire planets. Together they had a pull on the outcasts of Pandora High. 'Post-Apocalypse ' After the Outbreak, not much has changed. Ember and Jan lead their friends the only way they know how; by sheer force of will. Physical Appearance Ember's body is a road map of a fucked up childhood. Janus says she's the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. But Ember doesn't see it. All she sees is a girl covered with the physical and emotional scars of her childhood. She has gunmetal blue eyes, more silver/grey than blue and medium brown hair. Her skin has an olive tone to it and she's got an athletic build. Personality Ember's most notable trait is her "give zero fucks" approach to life. She does what she wants when she wants and you could either help or get the fuck out of her way. She is a passionate person. She cares deeply about her people, though her ability to show affection is limited due to the traumas of her early childhood. She doesn't know when to quit and she does her best work when she's backed into a corner. Ember loves a good fight and like any Reynolds, she isn't the forgive and forget sort. Like her cousin Macon there's a darkness to Ember that's hard to ignore. Relationships 'Janus Colton' 'Aurora Noland' Quotes “Let me?... I wanna make something clear; no one lets me do a goddamn thing. Not even this one Jan... I'm taking Grumpy back. Because he's one of mine. I'd do the same with you. Now are you gonna help me or do we still have a problem?” - '''Ember '''to Sarah White after Jasper Thorpe was bitten Tropes Associated with the Character * Determinator * Blood Knight * Good is Not Nice * Anti-Hero * The Leader of a group of Ragtag Bunch of Misfits/Badass Crew * Nominal Hero * Had to Be Sharp * Magnificent Bastard * Battle Couple (Her and Jan are this together) * Action Girl * Hot-Blooded * Dark Is Not Evil * Rebellious Spirit * Smoking Is Cool * Punch Clock Hero * Dark Is Not Evil Trivia * Ember was originally a character made for a Hunger Games Roleplaying Game. Of course she won and was crowned victor. * Ember's last name is a nod to Captain Malcolm Reynolds from Firefly. Their philosophies are similar as well. Category:Generation Undead Category:Generation Undead Characters Category:Point of View Characters Category:The Reynolds Family Category:The Wolf Pack Category:Pandora Natives